familie vete
by Jente Bidernais
Summary: de dochter van Voldemort en dooddoener Bella wordt minister van toverkunst. Hoe? Lees het maar! R
1. de rechtszaak

Het kleine meisje werd door de dementors naar binnen gesleurd. Ze huilde, probeerde los te komen, maar hield zich best goed onder de omstandigheden. Ze duwden haar in een stoel, die haar meteen begon vast te binden. De dementors verdwenen uit de zaal. Meteen werd het meisje een stuk rustiger. Ze ging recht overeind zitten, richtte haar hoofd op en glimlachte beverig naar de menigte, die haar kil aan staarde. Ze trilde nog steeds, maar zag er nu heel waardig uit.

"Naam verdachte?" vroeg een norse man in het midden. Een kleine, dikke man stond op en antwoordde nerveus "daar deed ze nog al moeilijk over." "Oh wil onze misdadiger niet vertellen hoe ze heet?" De norse man wierp het meisje én de man een woedende blik toe. "Wat – is – je - naam?" hij sprak elke klank overdreven uit en keek erbij of hij het meisje het liefst een dreun wou geven.

"Het is niet dat ik het niet wil vertellen, maar.." De man gromde en zei toen "DOE DAT DAN!" Het meisje keek hem dapper aan. "Zoals ik al wou zeggen, voordat u me, vergeef me, zo bruut onderbrak, ik heb geen naam." De man lachte haar uit. "Ik heb geen naam" imiteerde hij haar. "Iedereen heeft een naam, dus jij ook."

De man keek zo moordlustig dat iedereen onder de indruk was dat het meisje niet achter uit deinsde "Ik niet, ik heb geen naam." De man brulde van frustratie. "Hoe praten ze dan over je als je geen naam hebt!" "Het meisje, meneer, ze noemen mij het meisje… Als je met "zij" de andere dooddoeners bedoeld te minste…." De man gromde "dat kun je niet invullen op onze papieren, voornaam: het, achternaam: meisje. Dan laten ze je vrij alleen maar wegens "foutieve gegevens" of zo, die advocaten zijn gehaaider dan je verwacht, ik heb je wel door, meisje!"

"Dat heeft u niet" het meisje bleef heel rustig. "Ik zal geen advocaat in dienst nemen, ik heb geen geld en bovendien, waarom? Ik ga hooguit 10 jaar naar de cel." De man lachte schamper "vast, weet je, die vloeken die jij hebt gebruikt heten niet voor niets "onvergeeflijke vloeken"!" Het meisje knikte "dat is één enkele ticket richting Azkaban, maar ik heb die vloeken niet gebruikt, niet dat ik het niet geprobeerd heb, maar ik kan het niet." Hij keek haar verbaasd aan. "Ik kan het niet? Ik kán het niet?" Ze zuchtte "Ja, om een onvergeeflijke vloek te gebruiken moet je willen genieten van wat je kan, ik wou dat niet, ik wou het om niet gestraft te worden. Uit angst! En dus werkte het niet." Ze keek hem aan met een blik die zei "het-is-zo-simpel-als-je-het-nog-niet-begrijpt-dan-ben-je-zo'n-eikel-dat-ik-niet-snap-hoe-je-de-leider-van-deze-sukkels-bent-geworden". Toen flitste er onzekerheid op haar gezicht, maar dat maakte zo snel plaats voor angst dat haast niemand dat zag.

"Wat is er met haar gebeurd?" ze keek de man angstig aan. "Met wie?" zei de man chagrijnig, omdat hij zich beledigd voelde over het feit dat hij zo iets essentieel niet wist. "Mijn zusje! Ze is nog maar zo klein, jullie hebben haar toch niet in de cel gestopt? Ze is nog maar een baby!" de man keek nog steeds geïrriteerd. "Welke baby? Welk zusje?"

Het meisje keek hem nu half panisch aan. "Ze heet Klarien haar moeder heet Lucia. Ze heeft dezelfde vader als ik…" De man sprong op."De baby van die jonge dooddoener- vrouw die maar volhield dat het kind geen vader had… Weet jij wie de vader is? VERTEL OP!" "WAT IS ER MET HAAR GEBEURD?" Het meisje rukte nu aan de ijzeren boeien.

"VERTEL OP" "WAAR IS ZE?" "WIE IS DE VADER?" "als u mij verteld waar ze is, vertel ik wie de vader is…" het meisje keek hem zelfverzekerd aan. "Okee, ze is in een kindertehuis." Het meisje keek nu heel geschrokken. "Net als haar vader, die is ontspoord in een kindertehuis, ze moet daar weg…." "JE HAD HET BELOOFD! WIE IS DE VADER?" De man leek uit zijn vel te springen. "Dat is waar ook, onze vader staat bekend onder velen namen, ik zal er zoveel mogelijk proberen te geven; de dooddoeners noemen hem De Heer, wat een afkorting is voor Heer van het Duister; jullie kennen hem onder de namen je-weet-wel en hij-die-niet-genoemd-mag-worden, maar hij noemt zichzelf Voldemort." Het werd stil in de zaal waar eerst heel veel geroezemoes was. Enkele mensen krompen ineen.

Pas tien minuten later begon men te beseffen wat de impact de woorden hadden. _De twee meisjes zijn, zijn nakomelingen, zijn erfgenamen, zijn bedienden. Hij zal in ze voortleven. En in deze rechtszaak zal het meisje vrijgesproken worden. Ze willen niet het idee wekken dat haar achtergrond er iets mee te maken heeft ._Het drong ook tot de voorzitter door. Hij besloot dat het beter was voor de rechtszaak om er een einde aan te maken. "Breng haar terug naar Azkaban, dan zal de jury beraadden."


	2. Azkaban

**Dit is de tweede chap, van mijn verhaal. M'n internet doet ut op dit moment niet dus moet ik het straks maar online zetten. Het is misschien een beetje kort, maar nog best lang voor een chap. Waarin niks gebeurd! Even een sfeertje scheppen noem ik ut maar… Please Review! Ik wil graag veel commentaar, het liefst ook nog met handige tips. Heb al vaak tips gekregen over de hoeveelheid wit-regels, is het nu goed? Zoniet meld het effe!**

In een donkere cel zat een man, hij had zijn armen om zijn benen geslagen en keek verdrietig in de verte. Alhoewel hij er ondervoed uit zag liet hij het eten links liggen. Naast hem schreeuwde en huilde een kind. Een meisje. Zij gebruikte haar voedsel wel, niet om te eten maar om het alle kanten op te smakken. Ze schreeuwde om haar moeder, zich niet beseffend dat die dood was. Ze smeekte om hier weg te mogen, aan niets in het bijzonder. Ze riep naar de dementors, vervloekte ze of vroeg ze om haar te helpen, afwisselend. Soms sprong ze op en sloeg ze net zolang met haar hoofd tegen de muur tot ze op de grond zakte. Dan weer zat ze te huilen op de grond. Nu begon ze zachtjes te zingen, het liedje dat haar vader haar altijd dwong om te zingen.

"_I'm mister blue, _

_I like to stay with you,_

_and no matter what you do,_

_if you're lonely,_

_I'll be lonely too."_

Het was ironisch dat hij er zo fan was. Het was immers een liedje over iemand die alles voor anderen over had en hij had niks voor anderen over.   
"_I'm mister blue,_

_I'll like to stay with y…_"

Haar stem stokte._ Zoals ze toen ook was onderbroken. "Help! Ze zijn met z" de stem stopte in een keer, alsof iemand op de uitknop had gedrukt. "Heer? Ik denk dat het er nogal veel zijn, hij is een machtige tovenaar." Ze zag zijn woedende blik. "Wie nu weg gaat zal gestraft worden! Dat is een lafaard!" Het meisje twijfelde een paar seconden en fluisterde toen "als iedereen opgepakt is, zal niemand mij kunnen straffen". Ze schoot weg, een paar vervloekingen sloegen achter haar in. Ze zigzagde tussen de mensen door, opende de deur naar de gang en verstopte zich in een gangkast. Net op tijd. _

_Ze prevelde smeekbedes. "Laat ze niet hier heen komen, alsjeblieft! Laat ze niet hier heen komen." Op de gang hoorde ze geluid. Ze stopte met prevelen, maar bleef de woorden in haar hoofd herhalen. "Laat ze niet hier heen komen, alsjeblieft! Laat ze niet hier heen komen." Tegelijkertijd luisterde ze ingespannen. Het lawaai van een gevecht vulde de lucht. Ze hoorde mensen gillen, dooddoeners die riepen dat het er teveel waren, schouwers die brulden dat er iemand gedood was. Toen een doordringende kreet. _

"_Hermaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan. Alsjeblieft, blijf bij me." De vrouw van Herman snikte verscheurend. Even was het doodsstil, toen ging het gevecht weer verder. Het geluid van vloeken, gestruikel, gestommel en gehuil. Uiteindelijk werd het stil. Ze waren nog niet weg, maar alle dooddoeners waren in gerekend, behalve Herman (die dood was) en zij. Geluid op de trap, voetstappen in de richting van de kast, Ze trok haar toverstok uit haar zak. De kast ging open, ze richtte haar staf, maar toen ze het gezicht van de schouwer zag aarzelde ze. "Leg die staf neer, dan doe ik je geen pijn" beval hij. Ze gooide haar staf op de vloer. "Sta op!" ze stond op. "Draai je om!" ze deed wat hij zei. "Boeientios" mompelde hij en ijzeren strengen uit zijn stok begonnen zich om haar polsen te winden. Ze voelden koud aan._

"_Ik zorg ervoor dat je erger gestraft wordt dan je je voor kunt stellen." Mompelden de dooddoeners in haar oor. "We zullen ervoor zorgen dat je dit nooit meer vergeet", ze zouden haar niet vergeven dat ze ervandoor was gegaan, dat was duidelijk. De schouwer sleurde haar door de gangen langs de andere dooddoeners. "Ik haat lafaards" zei de Heer van het Duister kil toen ze voorbij gesleurd werd. Heel diep van binnen hoopte ze dat ze de rest van haar leven in Azkaban zou zitten… _

**Oké internet is gerepareerd! Yes! Dus ik heb het er nu op gezet! Thanx to writertje voor haar review. Zou iedereen die dit leest het willen reviewen? Please en alvast Thanx…**


	3. het oordeel

**Hey, ik heb nog een chappie gemaakt. Volgende chap: aankomst op ZWEINSTEIN. Maar eers:**

"Naam verdachte?" zoals dat hoorde vroeg de man deze vraag, maar hij kende het antwoord al. Het was onwaarschijnlijk dat een van de aanwezige niet wist over wie ze het hadden. Ze had de raad 2 weken lang behoorlijk bezig gehouden. "Naamloos" antwoordde de aanklager, ze hadden besloten om dat gedoe met die naam even te omzeilen.

"Aanklacht?" dit was ook een problematische vraag. "Lid van een verboden organisatie en gebruik van onvergefelijke vloeken." Dat laatste was al bewezen niet waar te zijn, maar met alleen "lid van een verboden organisatie" kregen ze haar nooit de cel in.

"Uitspraak jury?" Een beginnend kalende man stapte naar voren. In zijn hand had hij een brief. "De jury acht de verdachte onschuldig aan het gebruik van onvergefelijke vloeken, maar acht haar schuldig aan het lid zijn van een verboden organisatie. Hiervoor eisen wij een jaar voorwaardelijk." De man knikte om zijn woorden kracht bij te zetten. De aanklager keek ontmoedigd.

"Dat kan niet!" het meisje keek behoorlijk hysterisch. "Ik ben leider geweest van doders, u weet wel de junior afdeling van de dooddoeners. Ik heb de cheerleader- truc bedacht, jullie moeten nog eens beraden.!" De aanklager schudde zijn hoofd. "Sorry meissie, maar je kunt niet worden opgesloten omdat je nou eenmaal geniaal bent, dat is niet verboden!"

"Jullie begrijpen het niet! Ik heb niks, behalve een heleboel vijanden, hoe moet ik dat overleven?" Er viel een lange stilte.

"Dat kind moet een huis hebben…" concludeerde een moederlijke vrouw. "Ze kan al het bezit van haar vader erven, maar alleen kan ze dat pas krijgen als haar vader tot levenslang is veroordeeld." De omstanders knikte. "Dat wordt ie toch wel." Merkte de kalende man op.

"Dat is alleen niet definitief, we moeten het proces afwachten." Weer knikten de omstanders. "Maar wat moet er in de tussentijd met dat arme meisje gebeuren?" vroeg de moederlijke vrouw bezorgd.

Na een lange stilte antwoordde een van de mensen op dat: "niemand wil dat kind bij zich in huis hebben, aanslagen op haar kunnen ook de andere in het huis treffen." De omstanders maakte toestemmende geluiden en keken elkaar veelbetekenend aan.

"Ik heb een idee!" zei het meisje vanuit de stoel ferm. "Ik ga gewoon terug naar Azkaban, daar ben ik veilig." Ze leek zo klein, zo schuw, zo bang, dat niemand het over zijn hart kon verkrijgen om haar daar ook echt heen te sturen. Het was weer de moederlijke vrouw die haar beschermde. "Naar Zweinstein! Dat is ook openbaar, het is nu zomervakantie, de leerlingen zijn er niet, maar de leraren wel! Daar is ze veilig. Onder hoede van Anderling en beschermd door de leraren zal haar niets overkomen en ze kan ook wat magie bij leren. Voor zover ik het heb begrepen kent ze alleen vervloekingen!" De vrouw glimlachte opgelucht.

De mensen roezemoesde wat met elkaar en besloten toen dat de vrouw gelijk had. "Ik denk dat dat de enige goede oplossing is! We zullen wel even moeten overleggen met het schoolhoofd. Alhoewel ik denk dat Minerva er wel mee akkoord zal gaan". Het was weer de kalende man die aan het woord was. Iedereen knikte weer. _Wat een stelletje schapen_ dacht het meisje geërgerd.

"Wie stuurt een uil naar haar? Laat haar maar meteen komen." Een man met een hoornen bril verdween richting de uilenvleugel. (Dit was Percy Wemel, maar dat wist het meisje niet!)

"Om op een aansluitend onderwerp over te gaan, je zult een naam moeten hebben, eentje die bij ons staat geregistreerd. Heb je suggesties?" Het meisje knikte, hier had ze al over nagedacht. "Ik wil graag Bella van Detta heten, zoals mijn moeder. Ik denk dat … nou ja… ze is door hem gedood, ik wil haar een laatste eer bewijzen." Ze stamelde de woorden en werd rood, waardoor ze iets schattigs kreeg. "Percy, schrijf dat eens op! Oh nee, die is een uil aan het sturen…" De man keek geïrriteerd omdat zijn assistent er niet was. "Oh daar is ie! Percy schrijf op dat het meisje d'r naam voortaan Bella van Detta is!"

"Ja meneer, meteen meneer! Mevrouw Anderling is onderweg, meneer!" En als je het over de duivel, eh, professor Anderling hebt, dan trap je op zijn, eh, haar staart. Pinnig als altijd liep ze strak naar binnen.

"U heeft mij opgeroepen tijdens een crisissituatie, ik mag hopen dat u een goede reden heeft." Ze keek behoorlijk geïrriteerd. Stotterend probeerde de dikke man het uit te leggen. "Nou… ja.. misschien…" Het meisje grinnikte, maar bedacht toen dat ze met deze vrouw nog zo'n half jaar moest doorbrengen.

Nadat professor Anderling het verhaal eens aangehoord had, ging ze akkoord om het meisje mee te nemen naar Zweinstein. "Maak haar los dan! Zo'n klein kind, het had een van mijn leerlingen kunnen zijn, dan bind u haar toch niet vast!" Eén van de mannetjes haastte zich om haar los te maken. "We gaan!" zei Anderling tegen een lichtelijk geïntimideerde Bella.

"Hier gooi het in de vlammen en zeg duidelijk Zweinstein" snauwde ze tegen het meisje toen die verbaast naar het paarse poeder had gekeken. Geschrokken deed ze wat Anderling zei.

**Thanx voor het lezen en please review!**


	4. zweinstein en een brief

**Oké, dit is weer eens een leuk vaag chappie, heb al een tijdje niet geschreven aan dit verhaal, maar nu is er toch wat uitgerold. Én nog al verrassend mag ik wel zeggen. Dit kan heel goed zijn of heel slecht! Laat horen wat jij ervan vind! Please Review! Ook als je het zo slecht vond dat je het niet af wou lezen, wil ik het weten!**

Toen Bella uit het haardvuur stapte kwam ze in een zakelijke kamer terecht. Ze keek verwonderd om haar heen, alles wees op ingehouden efficiëntie, het leek haar niet meer dan logisch dat dit de kamer van deze vrouw was. Dezelfde strenge, maar oprechte manier van overkomen. Ze liep achter Anderling aan naar het bureau. "Ga zitten" zei het schoolhoofd terwijl ze over haar bril keek. Het meisje nam iets geïntimideerd plaats op een van de stoelen. Ze voelde zich nog al klein in de grote ronde kamer.

"Er zijn een paar dingen die je moet weten over Zweinstein. Ten eerste is het een oude school voor magie. Een school die velen schoolhoofden heeft gekend." Ze wuifde achteloos naar de portretten. "Velen van hen waren geweldige tovenaars en heksen. Zweinstein is een school voor magie, maar enkel en alleen voor witte magie. Wij hebben vakken als toverdranken, verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten, waarzeggerij" Anderling trok een gezicht. "bezweringen, transfiguratie" nu keek Anderling heel trots. "verzorging van fabeldieren en dergelijke…………………………….." Anderling vertelde een uur lang door over Zweinstein. Ze legde uit dat het verboden was om in het bos te komen en weidde een kwartier lang uit over verboden voorwerpen. De hele tijd zat Bella recht op en probeerde ze er net zo statig uit te zien als Anderling, maar faalde daar jammerlijk in.

"Kom dan laat ik je de school een beetje zien." Anderling stond op en wachtte tot Bella hetzelfde deed. Dat duurde echter even, omdat Bella in gedachten een beetje afgedwaald was. Toen ze e achter kwam dat er van haar verwacht werd dat ze opstond deed ze dit van schrik iets te snel. Daardoor tuimelde de stoel waar ze op had gezeten om. Hij kwam met een klap op de grond. Bella verstijfde en wachtte tot dat ze ge-crucioot werd en zuchtte opgelucht toen dat niet gebeurde. Toen ze zich omdraaide zag ze dat Anderling haar dringend opnam.

"Het moet niet makkelijk geweest zijn, met zo'n man opgroeien." Merkte Anderling op. Toen ging ze Bella voor door de deur, zodat die niet hoefde te antwoorden.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Meneer, we hebben een probleempje" een jongeman stond voor "de stier" en hield een gesloten enveloppe in zijn hand. Commedant Root keek hem aan, zijn dikke buik stak eigenwijs naar voren.

"Wat dan?" Als je commedant Root moest beschrijven had je aan één zin genoeg. Politiek correct zijn is niet 1 van zijn sterkste punten. Ja commedant Root was niet politiek correct, ooit had hij een restaurant laten ontruimen, alleen maar omdat hij niet wou dat iemand hem op zijn vingers keek terwijl hij at. En toen die arme bazin opmerkte dat dit slecht voor de klandizie was, stuurde hij de jongens van de voedsel- en warenwet op haar af. Ze kon haar zaak een maand later sluiten.

"Nou gedetineerde 102 wil een brief sturen en volgens de wet mogen wij die brief niet openen, maar gezien zijn verhaal…." Commedant Root knikte. "Maak open" De jongeman begon te protesteren., "Nou volgens de regels…" REGELS zijn er om gebroken te worden." Blafte "de stier". Hij begon gevaarlijk rood te worden, wat de reden was dat hij "de stier" genoemd werd.

De jongen besloot dat hij geen keuze had en opende de brief. Hoe verder hij las in de brief hoe bleker hij werd. "Baas dit is niet goed… Echt niet goed….."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Een jonge man met spierwit haar opende zijn brief. Hij begon hem langzaam te lezen. Aan zijn gelaat waren geen uitdrukkingen te zien, maar van binnen bonsde zijn hart. En hoe verder hij las, hoe meer hij het idee had dat, dat meer dan terecht was. Het werd tijd dat hij eens een bezoekje aan zijn moeder bracht. En deze brief zou daar bij van pas komen.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oké, toegegeven; Bella was niet opgegroeid in een krot. De laatste paar jaren van haar leven had ze doorgebracht in "'t dooddoener honk", het prachtige landhuis waar de dooddoeners bijeen kwamen. Ze had alles gehad wat een kind nodig had, alles, behalve liefde. Maar vroeger was Bella opgegroeid in het aardige stulpje van Bellatrix van Detta. Bellatrix had haar opgevoed met eerbied, want door haar stroomde het bloed van "de Heer". Ja Bellatrix had haar alles gegeven, behalve liefde. Maar hoe luxe haar leven ook was geweest, niks had haar kunnen voorberijden op wat zweinstein te bieden had. Ze volgde Anderling langs de leerlingentorens, leslokalen, de bieb én, als last but not least, langs de eetzaal.

Anderling opende de enorme houten deuren en Bella wierp haar eerste blik op de enorme eetzaal. Ze snakte naar adem. De gigantische zaal met grote, maar lege tafels en zwevende kroonluchters maakten haar onder de indruk. Ze bekeek met open mond het betoverde plafond, dat precies liet zien, wat voor weer het buiten was. "Dit is de eetzaal" zei een trotse professor Anderling. "Wauw!" antwoordde Bella. "Dit is… enorm!"


	5. Elektronica

"Moeder!" de jongen met het bleke haar liep door het gigantische landhuis dat van zijn ouders was. Zijn moeder zag hem, sprong op en omhelsde hem, maar hij duwde haar weg. "Wat is er jongen?" vroeg de vrouw zenuwachtig. "DIT!" de jongen duwde haar een brief onder de neus. De vrouw begon hem te lezen en werd steeds bleker. Ze prevelde steeds: "Oh mijn god, oh mijn god, oh mij….."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Haal het meisje!" hoorde ze Hem bevelen. Ze beefde. Oh mijn god, oh mijn god, oh mij…… dacht ze. "Je moet mee komen!" een jongen met wit haar ging haar voor naar de kamer van de Heer._

"_En?" vroeg de Heer. Hij stond met zijn rug naar haar toe. OH MIJN GOD, OH MIJN GOD, OH MIJ…… dacht ze nu nog harder. De heer draaide zich om. "Krijg ik nog antwoord?" Bella's knieën knikte. "NOU?" Hij keek haar woedend aan. Toen begon Bella te fluisteren. "ik heb gefaald Heer." Het was duidelijk dat de Heer haar niet verstaan had. "Wat zei je?" De Heer fronste met zijn wenkbrauwen. Bella besloot dat het handiger was om nu heel luid te praten. "Ik heb gefaald, Heer. Het spijt me". _

"_WAT, had ik niet gezegd dat je niet mocht falen?" Het meisje deinsde achteruit. "Ik kon er niks aandoen!" "Mijn volgers falen niet!" brulde de Heer. "CRUCIO!" Bella's lichaam begon te verkrampen, helse pijn door haar lichaam, alsof iemand haar bloed voor benzine had vervangen en in de fik gestoken. _

Bella's lichaam verkrampte, haar schouders bewogen zich naar elkaar toe. Ze kon de herinnering niet verdragen. Ze woelde met haar benen door de lakens. Vanuit de deuropening bekeek Anderling het arme meisje. Ze liep naar het bed en aaide met een hand over Bella's rug. Zo werd Bella terug de echte wereld in gesleurd.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

De jongen met het witte haar liep door een bos. Een bos dat toevallig "Het Verboden Bos" heette. Het lag op het terrein van Zweinstein. En in Zweinstein bevond zich zijn doel. In zijn hand klemde hij de brief die hij ook aan zijn moeder had laten lezen.

De jongen haatte het bos. _In zijn tweede jaar op Zweinstein was hij daar eens in gegaan, omdat hij zonodig midden in de nacht 2 jongens en een draak had willen betrappen. Hij had het vreselijk gevonden in het bos. En toen hij én zijn grootste vijand werden aangevallen, was hij het helemaal zat geweest, geen bos meer voor hem. Die belofte had hij maar 1 keer gebroken, tot nu toe. Toen moest hij met verzorging van fabeldieren het bos in, nu omdat zijn Heer die opdracht had gegeven. Én omdat je verdomme niet in Zweinstein kon verschijnselen, _bedacht hij geïrriteerd

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wil je er over praten?" vroeg Anderling. Bella keek haar verschikt aan. "Moet dat?" Anderling schudde haar hoofd. "Nee, maar het zou je vast wel helpen, je moet weten dat je altijd met me kunt praten, ik ben in het kantoortje waar je vanochtend ook was. Het wachtwoord is elektronica." Bella fronste haar wenkbrauwen, een karaktereigenschap die ze van haar vader had geërfd. "Wat is elektronica?" ze sprak het net zo uit als professor Anderling dat had gedaan. Anderling glimlachte, ze vond het meisje wel leuk, zo nieuwsgierig. "Dreuzels gebruiken het om magie te vervangen." Het meisje knikte.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Nou ze lijkt helemaal niet op haar vader" zei professor Banning. Anderling keek hem verbaasd aan. "Zie je het dan niet? Het is natuurlijk voor die transformaties, maar ze lijkt echt op Marten!" Banning keek haar aan alsof het langzaam begon te dagen. "I.. Is.. IS MARTEN VILLIJN VOLDEMORT?" Hij keek zo verbaasd dat professor in de lach was geschoten als ze niet zo streng was geweest. "Maar dan, dan moet dit kind wonderbaarlijke talenten hebben!" Het kleine mannetje sprong van opwinding op-en-neer. "Ik popel om die van haar te ontdekken!" Professor Anderling glimlachte, ze deelde zijn gevoel. "Laten we morgen beginnen haar bij te spijkeren op witte magie, we moeten niet vergeten dat ze alleen maar zwarte magie in haar leven heeft geleerd."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bella zat in de bibliotheek. Ze had wat boeken voor zich. Boeken over Dreuzels. Ze zocht nog al wat informatie op over elektronica. Ze genoot van alle informatie. Dit soort dingen had ze nog nooit gelezen. Alle boeken die ze in haar leven had gezien hadden te maken met Zwarte Kunsten. Ze bekeek plaatjes van stekkers, bussen, telefoontoestellen, een magnetron, ovens en zelfs van een pinpas. Ze las over het bank-systeem en internetverbindingen. En besloot dat Dreuzels dan wel niet magisch waren, maar wel ingenieus.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

De jongen met het witte haar keek om zich heen. _Rot bos! Ik heb zekersteweten een bloedhekel aan dit rotbos. En ik heb het gevoel dat ik elk moment kan worden aangevaa_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH, hij begon te rennen. Er had iets bewogen in de struiken.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ben je geïnteresseerd in Dreuzels?" Anderling keek verbaasd naar de boeken die om Bella heen lagen. Bella keek op. "Ja ik weet dat dooddoeners ze haten, maar ik heb dus ook alleen die kant van het verhaal gehoord, en dit" ze gebaarde naar de boeken "is iets heel nieuws!" _leergierig _dacht professor Anderling, _mooi zo!_

"Ik wou graag morgen beginnen met wat basislessen, is dat goed?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

De jongen begon rustiger te lopen, hij merkte nu pas hoeveel hij hijgde. _Dat was heel spannend. _Bedacht hij. _Dit is nou waarom ik dit bos háát! D'r leven gewoon zoveel rotbeesten. Maar wat ik nog meer haat is lichaamsbeweging. Oh man, hoe krijg ik hoe het voor elkaar? De 2 dingen die ik meest haat in één keer…… _Zijn ademhaling begon nu weer rustiger te worden. Maar er viel hem nu iets anders op. Hij bukte en ontdekte dat hij zijn benen open had geschaafd. Er viel wat bloed op de grond. _Oh nee! Dat ook nog, de derde plaats in mijn top drie heeft besloten om ook even binnen te komen vallen! Lichamelijk letsel._kreun De jongen streek met zijn hand door zijn haar. puf _Nu moet ik er toch bijna zijn. Toch? TOCH?_


	6. een oude bekende

**Hey iedereen, hier is weer zo'n vaag chappie van mij. Nou het wordt nu leuk. Als we effe in termen van voetbal praten (tja dat wk) dan is dit de voorzet en komt het doelpunt zometeen! Volgend chappie dus…. LEZEN en PLEASE REVIEW!**

"We gaan zo ontbijten" meldde Anderling. Ze keek hoe Bella haar boek las, of eerder gezegd, een boek van Zweinstein las. Het boek werd door haar twee dunne armen boven haar gehouden. "Heb je iets anders om aan te trekken?" vroeg Anderling geïnteresseerd. _Dat kind kan toch niet dat gewaad dat ze in de gevangenis aanhad aantrekken? _Schoot er door Anderlings hoofd. Bella schudde haar hoofd, maar bewoog het boek mee en las gewoon door. Anderling moest lachen om deze manier van lezen. "Ik laat wat gewaden halen van de wasserij." _Zou ze wel andere kleren hebben gehad? _Vroeg Anderling zich af.

"Kijk een paar gewaden, ik laat deze wassen!" Anderling hield het vuile gewaad van Bella omhoog. Er zaten allemaal vlekken op en er hing een spin aan een draad aan. Bella knikte, weer bewoog ze het boek met haar hoofd mee en dus las ze nog steeds. Toen drong het tot haar door dat er gewaden waren.

Ze sprong lenig haar bed uit en het t-shirt dat ze droeg wervelde om haar lichaam heen. Het was een wit dreuzel shirt dat ze geleend had van één van die leraressen (ze was de naam nu al weer vergeten) en het hing nogal erotisch om haar lichaam, wat zeker niet haar bedoeling was. Ze pakte een gewaad aan van professor Anderling. En trok haar shirt uit en het gewaad aan, zonder er over na te denken dat professor Anderling haar lichaam zag. Haar lichaam was zo vaak bekeken dat ze er gewend aan was geraakt.

_Een blonde man keek haar aan. "Ik heb opdracht van de Heer gekregen om je te halen, hier trek dit aan!" Hij duwde haar een gewaad in de handen. Het was zwart. Ze keek aarzelend naar de jongeman. "Doe het nou!" schreeuwde hij ongeduldig. Bella knikte en draaide zich om. Ze trok haar kleding uit en het gewaad aan. _

_Toen ze hem weer aankeek knikte de blonde man. "Zet dit op!" Bella begon zich te ergeren aan zijn commanderende toon. Ze pakte het masker aan. Het was wit en zag er een beetje uit als een halve schedel. Toen duwde Bella het op haar gezicht. Het bleef zitten, dat was de magie van het masker. Alleen haar kaak was nog te zien. Toen Bella in de spiegel keek zag ze een soort spook. _

_Op de gang drukte de jongeman het masker op zijn gezicht. En ze kwamen nog meer mannen (tenminste dat nam ze aan) tegen die op spoken leken. _

Bella trok het gewaad aan zonder haar boek weg te leggen, haar blik gleed nog steeds over haar worden en haar vingers sloegen nog steeds de bladzijden om. Toch was ze aangekleed binnen een paar minuten. "Weet je de weg naar de grote zaal nog?" vroeg Anderling. Bella knikte. "Ja hoor!" En ze wipte over de deuropening.

Bella wist Anderling te verbazen. Niet alleen had ze een route onthouden waar de meeste eerstejaars een paar weken over deden, maar ze deed dat ook nog eens zonder in een nep-trede te stappen en dat allemaal terwijl ze nog steeds las. Bella kon veel dingen tegelijk doen. En Bella kende daar een theorie over (uit een boek natuurlijk). Volgens deze theorie hadden de meeste vrouwen deze vaardigheden. Nou ja, de meeste dreuzelvrouwen, omdat zij zoveel tegelijk moesten doen. En volgens Bella had zij deze vaardigheid geërfd van haar dreuzelopa. Bella herinnerde haar moeders reactie op dit boek heel levendig.

"_Wat lees je daar?" Haar moeder klonk geïnteresseerd, iets wat zelden voor kwam. ""Theorie over vaardigheden van dreuzelvrouwen"?Laat mij eens kijken… DIT STAAT VOL MET LEUGENS! WAT EEN ONZIN DAT DREUZELS DIT TER VERVANGING VAN MAGIE KREGEN! DIT IS… DIT MOET…" van woede kon Bellatrix niet uit haar woorden komen. _

_Toen had Bellatrix het boek in de fik gestoken. Bella had angstig toe gekeken, zo had ze haar moeder nog nooit gezien. _

_Toen kwamen het woord dat haar later nog zoveel pijn zou doen. Ze kende het nog niet en wist niet wat er zou gebeuren. "CRUCIO" Pijn overal in haar lichaam. Ze vocht voor adem, maar wist dat het nutteloos zou zijn omdat het meteen weer uit haar lichaam werd geduwd, voordat de lucht haar longen ook maar had bereikt. Zoveel pijn kon onmogelijk bestaan, toch? Onmogelijk, het was onmogelijk!_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

De jongen zuchtte. _Mijn prachtige witte haren plakken aan mijn hoofd door een overdosis zweet. _Hij schudde zijn haren naar achter met een dramatisch gebaar. _Maar ik ben nu wel bijna bij het kasteel, THANK GOD! _

Hij was al een tijdje geleden uit het bos gekomen. En hij had zich een tijdje bij de kassen verscholen, voor het eerst echt nadenkend over wat hij zou doen. Toen had hij een goede manier bedacht en besloot hij het er op te wagen. Hij zou keihard naar het kasteel rennen. Dat was wat hij nu aan het doen was. _Rennen! Ik haat rennen, ik haat lichaamsbeweging! _Kreun.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nadat de Crucio was uitgesproken over haar, kwam het besef dat de wereld slecht was. Niet alleen slecht, maar heel slecht. De pijn die ze gevoeld had was niet onmogelijk, dan zou er ook nog wel ergere pijn zijn in deze wereld.

Maar altijd hoopte ze dat er ook nog wat goeds van de wereld kon worden gemaakt. En nu kwamen al haar wensen uit bij Anderling. Die maakte de wereld goed, op haar eigen strenge manier. Professor Anderling was buitengewoon sterk, ooit wou Bella ook zo worden.

Bella sprong over een tas heen zonder er zelfs maar naar te kijken. Nog steeds las ze haar boek. Ze genoot van de informatie. "Waar gaat het over?" vroeg Anderling. Ze kon het niet helpen vanaf het moment dat Bella hier was moest ze steeds glimlachen.

Bella had een karakter wat Anderling waardeerde. Koppig, leergierig maar ook vol zelfvertrouwen. En dat was een hele prestatie met het verleden dat Bella had. Anderling begon Bella te zien als de dochter die ze nooit had gekregen.

Er bestaat niet zoiets als liefde op het eerste gezicht als het om vertrouwen gaat, maar dit klikte gewoon. Anderling was slecht van vertrouwen. Ze was gehard door het verleden en eigenlijk zou Bella's verleden haar moeten afschrikken, maar daar prikte Bella feilloos doorheen.

"Oh over het banksysteem van de Dreuzels, het is heel interessant!" Bella keek heel vrolijk, maar keek nog steeds niet op van haar boek. "Wist u dat dreuzels verschillende banken hebben? En machines bouwen waar je kaartjes in moet stoppen en cijfertjes op moet typen en er dan geld uit komt?" Anderling wist alleen dat Dreuzels verschillende banken hadden. En haar ogen schitterden bij al die informatie. "Kun je het aan mij geven als je het uit hebt?" vroeg ze geïnteresseerd. Bella knikte en bewoog gewoontegetrouw het boek mee. "Tuurlijk!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Oké het rennen gehad _kreun van opluchting _nu het gevaarlijke gedeelte _nog een kreun maar nu van ergernis De jongen veegde het haar uit zijn gezicht.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Op dat moment was alles perfect, maar toen gebeurde er iets dat alles drastisch veranderde. Één van die professoren bungelde in de hand van een oud bekende……….


	7. Fame

**Nou dit chappie heet Fame; naar het liedje dat ik gebruikt heb. Het past nou eenmaal zo goed bij de twee hoofdrolspelers die nu mee spelen. **

_Baby look at me_

Bella keek met open mond naar de jongen tegenover haar. _Wat doet hij nou hier? O SHIT hij was back-up! _Bella draaide zich abrupt om. Haar haar zwaaide nog even heen en weer. Het sloeg tegen haar schouders. "Dat dacht ik niet" de stem klonk heel kalm. Ze draaide zich weer om en keek even kil terug als de man naar haar keek._  
And tell me what you see_

"Draco, wat een verrasing!" de woorden klonken zo sarcastisch dat de meeste leraren die als een groepje naar Draco hadden gestaard bevroren, voorzover ze dat nog niet waren._  
You ain't seen the best of me yet_

Toen drong ze zijn geest binnen. Beelden vlogen in het rond. "Arg, probeer niet de meester in legilimentie te slim af the zijn!" Bella glimlachte. "De meester? Laat maar eens zien wat je kan!"

Giv_e me time I'll make you forget the rest_

"Geen tijd voor spelletjes Bella, ik heb een brief die jij vast interessant vindt!" Draco liet zijn tanden blinken. "Nou dat kan van alles, zijn maar het is vast geen goed nieuws…"Bella bleef vreemd kalm. "Geef hier. " En dat deed Draco. Hoe verder ze las hoe verbaasder ze werd om in lachen uit te barsten. "Dit.. kan … nooit…" hikte ze. "Je lijkt geen spat op mij!" _  
I've got more in me_

Ze las nog een keer over de letters._  
And you can set it free_

_Beste Draco,_

_Ik wil jou iets vertellen. Het is van het grootste belang dat jij het weet._

_Jij bent mijn zoon. Vlak voordat ik verdween maakte ik jouw moeder zwanger._

_Om jouw moeder te beschermen tegen de vervolging voor zo'n verraad, nam haar liefde, Lucius, de vaderrol op zich._

_Ze logen en zij bleef uit de gevangenis. Maar nu zullen ze mij doden en ik wil een man aan het hoofd van de organisatie._

_Je zus is nog te jong om het in haar eentje te doen. Maar samen zullen jullie winnen. Neem je verantwoordelijkheid._

_Doe wat je bloed je gebied._

_Groeten Heer Voldemort  
I can catch the moon in my hand_

Broer en zus stonden arrogant tegenover elkaar. "Je hebt me duizenden keren naar Hem toegebracht." Bella fronste haar wenkbrauwen. "En je lijkt geen spat op me, ik ben gewoon veel beter!" Draco grijnsde. "Dat dacht je!" En toen schoten ze spontaan in de lach._  
Don't you know who I a-am_

Anderling kuchte. "Het spijt me dat ik jullie in de redden val, maar kijk even naar professor Banning" Draco en Bella keken naar Banning en zagen dat die nu toch wel rood aan liep. "Oh sorry!" verontschuldigde Draco zich. En hij zette professor Banning voorzichtig op de grond. "Ik ken je nog niet eens" zei hij tegen Bella, alsof hij nooit was onderbroken._  
Remember my name  
_"Ik weet niet eens hoe je heet!" zei Draco, half-verontschuldigend. Bella knikte. "Ik had geen naam, maar ik heb er een van het ministerie gekregen, ik heet:… "

_Fame_

"Bella" Ze glimlachte. "Naar mijn moeder" Draco knikte._  
I'm gonna live forever, I'm gonna learn how to fly_

"Maar hij wilt dat we de nieuwe leiders van de dooddoeners worden?" Ze keek Draco vragend aan. "Maar hoe heten we dan? Heer en vrouwe Voldemort? Een dubbele voorletter klinkt niet!" Draco grinnikte. "En ik wil het niet eens. Of.." Bella keek alsof ze net een inzicht had gekregen. "Kunnen we ze ook bevelen dat ze zich aangeven?"

_High_

"Nou ik denk niet dat ze dat doen, maar misschien kunnen we een list verzinnen?" Draco keek geïnteresseerd. "Ik ben het nu wel zat weet je. Dat dooddoener gedoe."_  
I feel it coming together, people will see me and cry  
_"Kijk, weet je wat het is?" Bella hield haar hoofd scheef. "Ze zijn allemaal zo bruut, zo lomp, geen leuke mensen. Niet sympathiek!" Draco glimlachte en Anderling ook. "Ik kan jullie wel met wat menen op het ministerie in contact brengen, maar ik denk dat ze Draco dan oppakken, ze zijn op zoek naar hem." Bella keek Anderling aan. "Dan ga ik toch alleen!" Ze glimlachte, maar haar lach vervaagde toen ze aan iets anders dacht. "Moet ik dan met die dikke van mijn rechtszaak praten? Die was zo irritant…." _Ze is nog steeds een kind _dacht Anderling.

_Fame_

Draco en Bella keken elkaar aan._  
I'm gonna make it to heaven, light up the sky like a flame_

Toen vloog Bella Draco in de armen._  
Fame  
_"Ha! Ik heb een broer!" Bella grijsnde. "Dat wou ik altijd al."

_I'm gonna live forever, Baby remember my name  
Ik heb nooit een zus gewild, maar als ik er een had gewild had ze op haar geleken! _Dacht Draco_  
Remember remember remember Remember remember __Remember remember Remember  
_Bella hier haar hoofd scheef. "Waar denk je aan?_  
Baby hold me tight_

"Dat ik met je zou trouwen als je mijn zus niet was!" lachte Draco._   
'cause you can make it right_

"Ik zal ervoor zorgen dat niemand je pijn doet!" beloofde Draco. Hij had nog nooit zo warm kunnen zijn, zo vriendelijk. Altijd had zijn vader ertussen gestaan_  
__You can shoot me straight to the top_

Draco was altijd getiranniseerd door zijn vader, dus was het moeilijk geweest om van mensen te houden._  
Give me love and take all I've got to give  
_Nu was zijn vader er niet meer om het tegen te houden._  
Baby I'll be tough_

_Je bent nog zo klein. _Draco voelde haar dunne lichaam tegen het zijne aan. _Ik zal je beschermen en Klarien ook. _**even om jullie geheugen op te frissen, Klarien is hun zusje.)**_  
Too much is not enough, no_

_Niets zal genoeg voor jullie zijn. Niemand zal goed genoeg zijn. Ik heb opeens een familie! _Plotseling drong het tot Draco door._  
I'll grap your heart till it breaks_

_Niemand zal jullie piijn doen. Ik zal er altijd voor jullie zijn. _Zwoor Draco. _  
Oooooh, I got what it takes  
En ik kan het, wat vader ook gezegd heeft.  
Fame_

_We zullen beroemd, nee berucht zijn. _Bella voelde het hart van Draco door zijn kleding heen. _Maar ik heb tenminste familie.  
I'm gonna live forever, I'm gonna learn how to fly_

_En hij laat me vast wel lezen, toch? _Een beetje onzeker keek ze omhoog. "Draco?" Draco schrok op. "Ja?" Bella keek hem smekend aan. "Ik mag toch wel lezen?" Draco lachte "Tuurlijk! Waarom niet?" Bella keek weg. "Sommige mensen zijn er tegen dat ik lees. Ze zeggen dat dat niet goed is voor vrouwen." _  
High_

Draco keek naar Bella. Ze was zo vreemd. Of eigenlijk was ze heel normaal, maar het effect dat ze had op hem was vreemd. Hij kon haar niet pijn doen. Hij wou haar beschermen. Dat was hem nog nooit overkomen. _  
I feel it coming together, people will see me and cry_

Bella keek naar Draco. Hij had haar zo vaak pijn gedaan, maar ze was overtuigd dat dat niet meer zou gebeuren. Ze wist dat hij anders was. Waarom wist ze niet._  
fame_

Dit was het begin van een heel nieuw tijdperk……………… Dat wist Bella, dat wist Draco en de leraren van Zweinstein wisten het ook.

**Het is natuurlijk niet verassend dat Draco hier in voorkomt; hij is gewoon te leuk om achterwege te laten. grijns Please Review en zeg wat je hier van vond, ik ben heel beniewd!**


	8. dementorrsss

**Ha! Dit is dus mijn nieuwe chappie en het is heel vaag! Trekt onschuldig gezichtje. Dementorrrssss daar gaat het om! **

Bella plofte in een stoel neer. "Tjonge, elke keer als ik hier kom is het weer mooier geworden!" grijnsde ze. Anderling knikte. "Ik moet je iets vertellen…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

De minister keek naar het dossier in zijn hand. "Bella van Detta" stond erop, het was dan ook een dossier over Bella. Als hij het zo eens bekeek dan wist hij vrijwel zeker dat hij het goede deed.

Zijn volgende beslissing zou zijn carrière maken of breken en dat wist hij. Als hij dit meisje liet arresteren en het volk was op de hand van het kind, dan kon hij zijn ministerschap wel gedag zeggen.

Hetzelfde zou gebeuren als hij haar liep lopen en het volk was bang voor haar. Bella was de toekomst voor jeweetwel. In de brief stond dat de jongen haar moest helpen.

Voldemort, hij rilde bij die naam, vertrouwde haar. Dus moest hij haar wel wantrouwen. Was daar niet zo'n gezegde over? Zoiets als, de vrienden van mijn vijanden zijn mijn vijanden? Oh nee, het was de vijanden van mijn vijanden zijn mijn vrienden, maar ja, dat kon je ook wel omkeren, vond hij.

Het dossier over Bella was licht, het was maar één blaadje en daar hadden zijn rechercheurs veel moeite voor moeten doen. Alle gegevens waren vastgesteld aan de hand van ooggetuigen, niet geweldig bewijsmateriaal, maar het was in ieder geval iets.

Nog een keer las hij alle gegevens door.

Naam: Bella van Detta (dat had hij zelf ook wel kunnen vertellen)

Leeftijd: 14 jaar (naar schatting van verschillende ooggetuigen)

Ouders: Bellatrix van Detta en Marten Villijn (die naam bezorgde de minister ook rillingen)

Haarkleur: bruin (tja, dat hadden haar beide ouders dus dat was logisch)

Oogkleur: amber (eigenlijk had niemand daar goed opgelet, maar twee vrouwen beweerden het te hebben gezien, de één zei geel, de andere bruin en één van die vrouwen was ook nog eens kleurenblind geweest.)

Karakter: (nu kwam het echte giswerk)

Rustig (ze scheen uren stil hebben moeten staan in de kamer van jeweetwel, dus hadden de geleerden dit beredeneerd)

Ze heeft zich zelf onder controle (dat had hij kunnen zien in de rechtzaak)

Dat was alles wat er in het rapport stond. Het was niet veel en zeker geen doorslaggevend materiaal, maar de brief die hij in zijn andere hand had was het wel.

De minister haalde diep adem. Toen zei hij op vlakke toon. "Haal haar maar op."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anderling zuchtte eens diep. "De minister heeft een arrestatiebevel uit laten gaan, of eigenlijk zijn het twee arrestatiebevelen. Eén is voor Draco, de andere is voor jou."

Bella staarde haar aan. "Ik ben vrijgesproken, voor allebei mijn aan klachten, waarom zouden ze me nog een keer in de cel proberen te krijgen?"

"Nieuwe aanklacht, het leiden van een criminele organisatie." Mompelde Anderling. "Gaat dat over de dooddoeners? Maar dan ben ik schuldig!" Bella keek verwilderd.

"Ik" Anderlings stem trilde. "moet je uitleveren aan het ministerie. Bella, ik ga je terug geven aan de dementors." Nu klonk Anderlings stem heel onvast.

_Bella, ik ga je teruggeven aan de dementors?_ dacht Bella. En opeens drong de waarheid tot haar door. _Ik moet terug naar de dementors! NEE!_

Bella staarde naar Anderling, maar ze zag haar niet, ze wist niet eens meer waar ze was. Ze moest terug naar de dementors. Zonder staf, die namen ze je af als je naar Azkaban moest. De dementors weer zien, als ze ergens geen zin in had, dan was dat het wel.

Terug naar de dementors… Terug naar de dementors…. Terug naar de dementors… Het klonk als een mantra in haar hoofd. Terug naar de dementors… Terug naar de dementors… Het klonk als een gruwelijk rijmpje. Als vanzelf werd de s van dementors een sis -klank. Ze beefde.

Langzaam aan ging de r rollen. Het werd: Terrrrug naarrr de dementorrrsss….. Terrrrug naarrr de dementorrrsss….. Terrrrug naarrr de dementorrrsss….. Terrrrug naarrr de dementorrrsss…..


	9. oeh, weer een rechtszaak!

**Alweer een rechtzaak, daar had ik problemen bij mijn bestanden mee. Had het vorige ook al een rechtzaak genoemd, maar ik heb dat probleempje dus even creatief opgelost. Nu gaat het weer eens vaag worden, maar ja, wat verwacht je van mij. Dus lees en huiver: (en review)**

De rottende handen van de dementors sloten zich om haar polsen. Als je lichamelijk contact met die vreselijke monsters had waren ze nog erger. Ze zogen het levensgeluk uit haar. Het voelde raar, zonder al die fijne herinneringen.

De deur ging vanzelf voor hen open en de dementors gleden naar binnen, met tussen hen in een meisje dat veel op een lappenpop leek. De dementors gooiden haar in de stoel waar ze al eerder in had gezeten. De boeien sloten zich vanzelf om haar polsen.

Bella haalde opgelucht adem toen de dementors weggleden, door de deur die weer vanzelf open ging. Toen pas werd ze zich bewust van de omgeving. De gehele raad was weer bijeen, maar nu keken ze grimmiger dan de eerste keer, moordaardiger.

"Naam verdachte?" vroeg de norse meneer weer. Bella's blik gleed schichtig heen en weer, terwijl de kleine dikke man vertelde dat ze Bella van Detta heette.

"Aanklacht?" de kleine dikke man popelde om antwoord te geven. "Het leidden van een verboden organisatie." "Bewijs?" De kleine man gaf een kopie van de brief die Draco haar had laten lezen aan de norse man.

"U kunt de verdachte aan een kruisverhoor onderwerpen." De norse man keek Bella even aan. Het was maar heel kort, toch voelde het of hij haar het liefst voor altijd in Azkaban zou stoppen.

"Bent u al eerder in de rechtszaak verschenen, wegens lidmaatschap van een verboden organisatie?" Bella knikte. "Ja." Het klonk niet berouwvol, alhoewel ze daar wel haar best voor had gedaan.

"Men is tot de conclusie gekomen dat u inderdaad lid was van voorbenoemde organisatie, maar heeft besloten u niet te straffen. Bent u nog steeds lid van de organisatie in kwestie?" De man keek haar dwingend aan.

"Lid zijn van de dooddoeners, dat ben je voor altijd. Het gaat hier niet om een biebpasje dat je in kunt leveren, ons lidmaatschap staat in onze huid gebrand. " ze stroopte haar mouw op. Dat was nog een hele kunst aangezien ze vastgebonden zat. Een inktzwarte tattoo werd zichtbaar.

"Als je je lidmaatschap op wilt zeggen, dan moet je sterven. Ik neem aan, dat u het met me eens bent als ik beweer dat ik nog leef. U zou dus kunnen zeggen dat ik nog steeds een lid ben van de dooddoeners. Maar ik ben sinds mijn arrestatie geen actief lid meer."

De man gromde, hij hield er niet van de les gelezen te worden. "Heeft u sinds uw arrestatie contact gehad met dooddoeners?" Zijn ogen glinsterden. Bella besloot de vraag te ontwijken. "Ik heb dooddoeners ontmoet in Azkaban."

Toen begon ze aarzelend aan een relaas over Azkaban. "Ik heb ze horen gillen, gezien hoe bondgenoten van mij gek werden, hoe zij zich de vreselijkste dingen herinnerden. Niet dat ik daar veel van heb gemerkt, maar soms was ik helder en zag ik het.

Het is vreselijk om mensen die je gekend hebt zo te zien lijden. Ik kon het niet vinden met één van hen, maar toch, ik kende ze. Soms zag ik ze krijsen uit angst om ze het volgende moment te zien lijden onder de cruciatus-vloek in mijn herinneringen.

Soms zag ik ze mij martelen om ze daarna te zien huilen om herinneringen van een tijd geleden. Werkelijkheid en waarheid hielden op te bestaan, het enige wat er nog was, was pijn en verdriet.

Ik zag mannen eten afslaan die normaal een gigantische eetlust hadden gehad. Misschien hebben ze vreselijke misdaden gepleegd, ze verdienen deze straf niet."

Bella keek naar de gezichten van de mensen die haar moesten veroordelen. Ze keken anders dan eerst. Sommige keken walgend, maar de vrouwen in de zaal waren allemaal medelijdend. Het verbaasde haar hoe snel de stemming om kon slaan.

De kleine dikke man gaf Bella een kopie van het briefje. "Heeft u dit eerder gezien?" Bella knikte. "De man die mij ophaalde van Zweinstein heeft het onder mijn neus geduwd. Ze glimlachte beverig.

Het vadsige mannetje keek haar geïrriteerd aan. "Heeft u een groep dooddoeners bevelen gegeven?" Bella glimlachte vriendelijk. "Natuurlijk niet, ik ben geen actief lid van de dooddoeners meer." Dit klonk logisch in de oren van het publiek.

"Bovendien verbaasd het me dat de Heer van de Duister mij heeft gekozen om hem op te volgen. Ik dacht altijd dat mevrouw van het Duister de Heer zou opvolgen. Zij is immers met hem getrouwd, ik ben maar een buitenechtelijk kind." Ze knikte geleerd.

Dit bracht verwarring in de zaal. Had de heer van het duister een vrouw? Hoe heette ze, waar woonde ze? Dit waren dan ook precies de vragen die Bella moest beantwoorden. Ze haalde haar schouders op.

"Ik weet alleen dat ze als een dertien jarige met hem trouwde, in ruil voor haar liefde gaf hij haar geld en spullen. Dat is alles wat ik weet. De heer wou geheimhouding voor haar. Vertelde niemand haar naam of verblijfplaats, gewoon voor de zekerheid."

Weer was er opschudding in de zaal. Hadden ze wel de goede verdachte voor zich? Hoe zat dit? Kon het briefje misschien op iemand anders slaan?

Deze keer besloot de norse man dat uitstel zinloos was, nu was de meeste kans dat het meisje veroordeeld werd. "Wie is er voor veroordeling?" Er gingen handen de lucht in. Voor Bella's gevoel eindeloos veel handen.

"Wie is er voor vrijspraak?" Er gingen weer handen de lucht in. Bella's hart maakte een sprongetje bij elke hand. En er bleven maar handen omhoog gaan. Het waren er meer dan daar net! Vrijgesproken! Alweer!

Bella kon zich niet inhouden. "Vrijgesproken! Vrijgesproken! Ze probeerde een dansje te doen, maar de boeien hinderden haar. Ze glimlachte, ze kon er niets aandoen. "Vrijgesproken! Geen dementors! Enge beesten!" Ze lachte.

Geïrriteerd verwijderde de minister haar boeien. Hij zag een ander meisje dan de vorige rechtspraak, dit meisje liet zich meevoeren door haar gevoelens, dat ergerde hem. Zo leken de verdachten veel meer op mensen.

Bella sprong overeind en voerde het dansje dat ze net niet had kunnen doen toch maar uit. Anderling rende de verhoging op. Ze sloot Bella in de armen, samen danste ze in het rond, gevangen in een wilde knuffel. "Vrijgesproken!" riepen ze beiden. "Vrijgesproken!"

**Ik zal nu even bedankjes gaan geven, voor alle vorige hoordstukjes:**

**Bedankjes voor:**

**Amandile: Ach Bella kan wel tegen een stootje hoor, ze overleefd alle rechtzaken die haar pad kruisen! **

**Love fantasy: Ik ga gewoon verder hoor! Hier is alweer een chappie**

**Wiccaantje xxx: Zoals je ziet: een nieuw hoofdstukje!**

**xX-TariXx: Hartstikke bedankt voor al je complimentjes!**

**TML: mijn bedankje is heel laat dus ik hoop dat je dit nog leest, maarruh: BEDANKT VOOR JE REVIEW!**

**Writertje: Ik vind jouw verhaal ook zo leuk, maar je hebt nu een draak van een jongen afgerond. Waarom nou? Dat vind ik zou jammer!**

**Wil jij ook een bedankje? Schijf dan eens een (lief) reviewtje!**


	10. Een pijnlijke aanvaring met een haard

**Nou, weer zo'n vaag hoofdstukje…. Lees maar gewoon, want ik weet verder niet zo veel te zeggen…**

_Bella sprong overeind en voerde het dansje dat ze net niet had kunnen doen toch maar uit. Anderling rende de verhoging op. Ze sloot Bella in de armen, samen danste ze in het rond, gevangen in een wilde knuffel. "Vrijgesproken!" riepen ze beiden. "Vrijgesproken!"_

Anderling nam Bella aan de hand en voerde haar het podium af, de zaal uit. Achter hen stonden de meeste leden van de raad ook op. Het geluid van stoelen die verschoven werden weerklonk in de grote ruimte.

Samen met Anderling stond Bella om de hoek van de gang. Bella keek nog steeds heel blij en ook Anderling was opgelucht. De gehele raad liep langs. Enkele vrouwen feliciteerden Bella en iedereen maakte een praatje met Anderling.

Ergens in de rij van mensen liep de minister. De altijd norse man stapte meteen op hen af. "Ik wil U spreken, mevrouw van Detta." Mopperde hij. Enigszins verbijsterd keek ze hem aan. "Uh.. oke?"

De minister liep alweer weg en ging ervan uit dat Bella hem volgde, dat deed ze echter niet. Ze was te overrompeld om ook maar iets te doen. "Ga maar." Fluisterde Anderling terwijl ze Bella achter de minister aanduwde.

Eindelijk deden haar benen het weer. Ze bogen door terwijl ze zich achter de minister aan haastte. Snel tussen de mensen door naar het kamertje waar de minister in was gegaan.

Toen Bella de deur open deed zat de minister al. "Ah, daar bent u, gaat u zitten. Wilt u iets te drinken? Koffie, thee, iets fris misschien?" Alweer overdonderd antwoordde Bella het eerste wat in haar op kwam. "Niets, eh of toch wel, koffie alstublieft."

De minister zwaaide nonchalant met zijn staf en er verscheen een heerlijke mok koffie. "Alstublieft." Bella glimlachte. "Bedankt." Haar handen sloten zich om de mok en de warmte golfde door haar vingers.

"U bent hier omdat ik u wil vragen te getuigen tegen.." de man aarzelde. "Jeweetwel." Bella kon het niet laten, ze moest de arme minister even pesten. "Nee, sorry, maar er wil me niets te binnen schieten, wie bedoelt u?" De minister verbleekte. "Hij-die-niet-genoemd-mag-worden, De Heer van het duister…"

Bella grinikte. "Ik weet het wel hoor…. Maar ik ga heus niet tegen mijn eigen vader getuigen, ik bedoel hij is slecht enzo. Maar.. Of misschien…" Bella's blik werd opeens onheilspellend en veeleisend. "Of misschien wel... Het ligt eraan wat je biedt."

De minister zuchtte. Een echte dooddoener dit kind. "Ik biedt je een carrière tot schouwer. Een tweede start, een nieuwe begin. Oké?" Bella schudde haar hoofd. "Ik hoef geen hulp bij het worden van schouwer of wat dan ook, ik wil iets anders, beloof me dat je wat ik nu ga vertellen geheim houdt. Zweer het!" De minister knikte berustend.

"In de rechtzaak heb ik een bepaalde vraag ontweken. Ik heb een dooddoener gezien voor Azkaban, maar ja, die man vroeg niet door. En ik weet waar die dooddoener zich nu bevindt. In ruil voor mijn getuigenis en die van hem wil ik dat u stopt met het zoeken naar hem, dat u zijn arrestatiebevel intrekt. Begrepen? Gaat u akkoord?!"

De minister begon tegen te stribbelen. "Ik weet niet eens over welke dooddoener je het hebt, hoe kan ik dan instemmen. Ik heb je gezworen om het geheim te houden, dus vertel het me." Bella glimlachte. "Dat was ik ook van plan. Ik heb het over Draco Malfidus."

De minister twijfelde. Bekeek zijn handen, bewoog schuchter heen en weer, keek de kamer rond. Hij zuchtte en kuchte, liep de kamer drie keer rond, met zo'n zenuwachtig half-springend stapje. "Oké…" besloot hij. "Of toch.. nee… ja… ik ga akkoord!" Meteen zocht hij een secretaresse om een intrekkingbevel te citeren.

De minister ging akkoord. Hij ging écht akkoord! Bella stapte in het haardrooster. Nog steeds een beetje onwennig gooide ze brandstof en koos ze "het nest" als plaats van bestemming.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alles is klaar, meneer Malfidus." Melde een huiself. "Mooi zo, het zal haar echt verrassen. Ik wéét gewoon dat ze komt." Antwoorde Draco.

Eigenlijk was hij helemaal niet zo zeker van zijn zaak. Zenuwachtig sloop hij van vertrek naar vertrek. Door angst gedreven keek hij steeds weer over zijn schouder.

Vragen spookten door zijn hoofd. _Hoe zou het voor haar voelen? Om weer terug te zijn? Is ze bang? Is de rechtzaak al afgelopen? Zou ze zijn veroordeeld? _Vooral die laatste vraag kwam steeds terug. _Zou ze zijn veroordeeld? _Het duurde zo lang. Zo tergend lang.

Bij elk geluid rende hij naar de grote hal, hopend dat het Anderling en Bella waren, maar steeds werd hij teleurgesteld.

Hij liep nog maar een keer naar de kamer waar zijn verrassing wachtte. Dat leidde hem een beetje af.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KNAL!! Het was wel duidelijk dat Bella niet zo handig was met deze manier van reizen. Angstig krabbelde ze overeind, zich afvragend waar ze tegen op was geknald.

Het was groot en onhandig. Haar ogen bevestigden wat haar lichaam al had vast gesteld. Het ding was gemaakt van hard hout. Gekapt in de regenwouden waarschijnlijk. Zonde.

Het ding bewoog. _Hé? Een ding dat beweegt? WTF??? _Verward deinsde Bella achteruit. Maar het lukte niet. Het ding kwam te hard dichterbij.

Opeens drong het tot Bella door, in één flits was het duidelijk. Het ding bewoog niet. Zij bewoog. En ze bewoog keihard op het ding af.

Het ding was een openhaard, daar was ze net op geknald, ze was terug gestuiterd en knalde er nu weer tegen aan. Met opengesperde ogen slaakte Bella een kreet. "Help" (BAF) "MIJ."

**En dan nu een bedankje aan de allerliefste mensjes die op mijn verhaaltje hebben gereviewd. Tip: Ook zo'n bedankje? REVIEWEN!!**

**Amandille: BEDANKT! Bedankt voor je allerliefste reviewtje! Ik voel me gevlijd. En gelukkig ben jij niet gemeen :P Ik heb het geprobeerd, mijn mouw opstropen terwijl ik vastgebonden was. Oké reality, ik zat met mijn mouw vast en probeerde die los te krijgen. Moet zeggen, das nog een hele klus. Ik ga voor Bellake, dat klinkt leuk! Smakkerd terug van die gestoorde schrijver hiero.**

**Love Fantasy: Heel erg bedankt voor je revieuw, maaruh: Je valt in herhaling! Je valt in herhaling! Je valt in herhaling! Je valt in herhaling! Je valt in herhaling! Je valt in herhaling! Je valt in herhaling! Je valt in herhaling! Je valt in herhaling! Je valt in herhaling! Je valt in herhaling! Je valt in herhaling! Je valt in herhaling! Je valt in herhaling! Je valt in herhaling! Je valt in herhaling! Je valt in herhaling! Je valt in herhaling! Je valt in herhaling! Je valt in herhaling! Je valt in herhaling! Je valt in herhaling! Je valt in herhaling! Je valt in herhaling! En ik ook : )**


	11. over baby's en verklaringen

**Ich habe Meine Wort gehauten! Ik heb een verhaal gedaan naast de Serpentendoder en de Slangenfluisteraar. Dit is meteen ook even een oproep aan iedereen: Lees de Serpentendoder en de Slangenfluisteraar! **

**Ik wil me trouwens ook nog even verontschuldigen! Ik heb er schandelijk lang over gedaan om op te daten! Ik schaam me kapot! En ik moet ook bekennen dat ik het er best tussen door had kunnen proppen als ik gewild had. Ik was dit verhaal eigenlijke en beetje vergeten. Het schaamrood staat op mijn wangen. Ik denk dat ik volgende keer sneller op zal daten, want ik heb opeens de smaak weer te pakken van dit verhaal. Ik kijk er naar uit om Bella en Draco te laten getuigen:) :) **

Draco stampte door de kamers. Het duurde zo tergend lang. Gefrustreerd liet hij zich neervallen op een stoel, om een seconde later weer op te springen. Met een luide knal was iemand tegen de haard achter hem opgeknald.

Hij draaide zich langzaam om en zag dat de haard trilde toen er weer tegenaan geknald werd. Zachtjes hoorde hij een "Help mij" door de knallen heen. Hij rende naar de haard. "Bella?" Er klonk gemompel en gevloek aan de andere kant. Draco nam aan dat, dat 'Ja' betekende.

"Ik bevrijd je!" En snel mompelde Draco een spreuk om de haard te verwijderen. Bella tuimelde de haard uit en verspreide de as over het tapijt. "Auw!" gromde ze. "Ik haat haardvuur reizen! Ik koester diepe haat voor deze manier van reizen. ECHT WAAR!" Draco grinnikte.

"Ik heb een verrassing voor je! Iets wat je moet zien. Kom mee!" Draco grijnsde terwijl hij Bella aan haar hand een kamer introk. Toen ze binnen stapten begon de muziek te spelen. Het was 'Snow' van 'de Red Hot Chili Peppers'. Draco hield nou eenmaal van après-ski muziek.

Bella keek verwonderd de kamer in. Totdat ze zag waar dit allemaal om ging. Ze grijnsde en rende op de wieg af. "Klarien! Oh Draco! Kijk eens hoe lief ze is!" Bella keek voorzichtig over de rand van de wieg. Daar keken twee grote, bruine ogen haar aan.

Klarien begreep er niets van. Zo werd ze door een heel kindertehuis genegeerd, zo stond er een jongen over de rand te kijken en nu weer een meisje. Ze bekeek het gezicht eens. Bruin haar viel naar beneden en kietelde Klarien, bruine ogen staarde haar liefdevol aan, een grote neus prikte haar kant op, een…. Wacht eens! Een neus prikte haar kant op? Klarien deed wat de meeste kinderen zouden doen; ze kneep in Bella's neus.

"Auw!" Bella sprong achteruit en wreef verwoed over haar neus. "Klein kreng.." Ze grinnikte goedmoedig. Voorzichtig nam ze Klarien uit de wieg. "Ben je zo dol op neuzen dan, kleintje?" Lachend begroef ze haar neus in Klariens buik. Terwijl Klarien haar met grote ogen aanstaarde. Klariens kleine handje greep een haarlok vast en trok er speels aan.

Draco keek vanuit de deuropening lachend toe. Bella was zo blij om Klarien te zien dat het hartverwarmend was. Voorzichtig liep hij naar zijn twee zusjes toe. Bella bevrijdde net een lok haar uit Klariens hand. Ze draaide zich naar Draco toe en deze aaide voorzichtig over Klariens hoofd, bang dat hij haar anders misschien pijn zou doen.

Klarien lachte en prikte met een vinger in Draco's borst. "Kuffel, Kuffel." Zei ze. "Kuffel, kuffel." En toen: "Tomme O'oeners." "Kuffel. Kuffel." Draco keek Bella even verbaasd aan. "Ik denk dat ze 'stomme dooddoeners' bedoelde. Wie zou haar dat geleerd hebben?"

Bella haalde haar schouders op. "Het kindertehuis misschien, maar ze zegt ook dat ze een knuffel wil. Kom hier!" En ze gaf Klarien over aan Draco, die Klarien een dikke knuffel gaf.

"Oh, ze is zo lief!" riep Bella uit. "Zo lief!" En zachtjes aaide ze Klarien over haar rug. Klarien giechelde en was duidelijk blij met zoveel aandacht. " Kuffel, kuffel." Kraaide ze. "Kuffel, kuffel." En Draco en Bella gaven haar knuffels, omstebeurt, zoveel knuffels als Klarien maar wilde.

"Hoe heb je haar hier gekregen?" vroeg Bella nieuwsgierig. "Je wordt nog steeds gezocht." Toen verscheen er een rimpel in haar voorhoofd. "Over gezocht gesproken…." Ze vertelde haastig wat ze met de minister had besproken. "Dan gaan we nu naar het ministerie." Besloot Draco. "Ik neem Klarien mee!" melde Bella. "Ik zou haar niet achter kunnen laten." Ze grijnsde en zette Klarien op haar zij. Toen stapte ze in de openhaard.

Deze keer verliep het reizen met brandstof beter dan alle vorige keren en kwam Bella ongeschonden in het kantoor van de minister binnen. Deze keek geschrokken op. "Oh jij be…." Hij keek onderzoekend naar de baby. "Wat doet dat kind hier?" Bella glimlachte, nam de baby op en liep op de minister af. "

Minister, ik wil u voorstellen aan mijn zusje. Draco heeft haar vandaag uit het kindertehuis opgehaald. Is ze geen schatje?" De minister aaide even zacht over Klariens rug. "Waar is Malfidus?" vroeg hij, precies op het moment dat deze uit de haard stapte. "Daar." Antwoordde Bella.

"Meneer Malfidus." De minister besloot Bella verder te negeren en meteen te onderhandelen met de jonge ex-dooddoener. "Bent u bereid om te getuigen tegenover jeweetwel?" Draco knikte.

"Mooi, dan wil ik graag een afspraak met u maken om details door te nemen. Ook met uw zuster overigens. Het zou ook geweldig zijn als…." De minister hield van SMART-afspraken maken. Even later bespraken de mannen de rechtszaak, terwijl Bella lachend met haar zusje speelde.

Het was avond geworden. Draco en de minister hadden wel duizend aspecten van de rechtszaak en de verklaringen besproken, tenminste, dat vond Bella. Soms had ze mee gepraat, maar zo veel vaker had ze met de baby gespeeld.

Ze was met Klarien naar Anderling geweest, die ook helemaal weg was van het kind. En nu huilde Klarien zachtjes. Ze had honger, ze had slaap en was het zat om hier te zijn. Dus besloot Bella maar eens op weg naar Zweinstein te gaan.

Ze stapte in het haardvuur en het lukte haar om zonder problemen in Zweinstein te komen. Zachtjes legde ze Klarien in haar wiegje. "Slaap lekker lieverdje. Morgen als je wakker wordt ben ik er voor je. Ook als je in de nacht wakker wordt natuurlijk. Slaap lekker." Bella plaatste een kus op Klariens hoofd en deed het licht uit.

**Oh en ik wil Love Fantasy natuurlijk nog bedanken! Die schat heeft gereviewd op het vorige hoofdstuk! Ik wil even tegen haar zeggen dat herhaling cool is! Nee, echt! Het is trouwens ook een truc om humor in een verhaal te brengen; dat noemen ze een drietrapsgrap (Wát een woord!). Dus mensen die zichzelf herhalen zijn cool en grappig! Love Fantasy, lees je dat goed? Je bent cool én grappig! En ik dus ook een beetje :P **


	12. en weer een rechtzaak, deel 1

**Hallo mensjes… Het heeft een tijd geduurd. Helaas. Maar hier is weer een hoofdstuk, het eerste deel van de rechtszaak. Ik zeg 'het eerste deel' omdat er ook een tweede deel komt. Nee, shit? Maar goed, ik wil jullie niet ophouden en het is op 't moment ook niet echt nodig om extra ruimte te vullen omdat ik hem best lang heb gemaakt. Ik doe wel weer eens een disclaimer omdat dat goed is.**

**Disclaimer: ik disclaim. Het enige wat ik claim is Bella. En de rest disclaim ik. Dat is wel een beetje het idee van fanfiction, niet waar?**

De deur ging open met een 'klik'. Niet het gebruikelijke geluid en daarom vreemd onheilspellend. Even onheilspellend als de man die de zaal betrad. Hij liet de juryleden stil vallen. De dementors hadden niet de invloed op hem die ze ook op andere verdachten hadden. Geen enkel invloed eigenlijk. En dat maakte dat men zag hoeveel macht hij eigenlijk bezat. Bella schoof ongemakkelijk heen en weer.

De minister was even stil, totdat hij weer tot zich zelf kwam. "Zet hem maar neer." De dementors deden wat hen gezegd werd. "De tovenaarsraad is vandaag bijeen om zich te beraden over het lot van deze verdachte. Bent u Marten Asmodom Villijn?" De man keek hem woedend aan. "Ik wordt liever Heer Voldemort genoemd."

Verder ging de rechtszaak en Bella merkte dat haar gedachten af dwaalden. Ze gingen naar het meisje dat op Zweinstein was. Zo kwam het dat de minister haar vier keer moest oproepen voordat ze ook maar enig besef had van de omgeving waarin ze zich bevond. "Ik roep juffrouw Bella van Detta als getuige op." Draco porde haar en ze stond op.

Bella nam plaats in de stoel naast die van de Heer van het Duister en ontdekte tot haar verbazing dat die haar niet vast bond. Grondig negeerde ze de uitroepen van haar vader. "Jij! JIJ! VERRADER VAN JE EIGEN BLOED!" Maar daar werd de Heer van het Duister niet stiller van. Alle pogingen van anderen om de man stil te krijgen stranden ook. Dus wende Bella zich uiteindelijk tot de man die haar zo lang bang had weten te houden.

"JIJ!" "Ja ik. Vader, ik adviseer u nu om uw mond te houden, want dan kunnen we verder met deze rechtszaak." De rode ogen van de man staarde haar dreigend aan. "JIJ! Hoe kun je mij dit aan doen?" Het meisje grijnsde op de manier die heer Voldemort haar zo vaak had voor gedaan. "Ik heb een keuze gemaakt. Het bloed van mijn broer voor het bloed van een man die toch al gaat sterven. Ik voel met niet schuldig; het is de wet van de jungle. De wet die U mij heeft aangeleerd als ik het me goed herinner. Nou, shush." De Heer van het Duister keek haar minachtend aan, maar viel inderdaad stil.

De man met het buikje stond op. "U bent de dochter van de verdachte?" Bella knikte. "Ja, inderdaad." De man ging verder met de standaardprocedure. "Is de verdachte in de zaal?" "Ja." "Kunt U hem aanwijzen?" Bella wees naar de stoel naast de hare.

"U bent lid geweest van de organisatie die deze man leidde?" Als antwoord rolde Bella haar linkermouw op. Deze keer zat ze niet vastgebonden, dus dat ging een stuk makkelijker. "Ja." De man knikte. "En U bent vrijgesproken? Mag ik vragen waarom?" Bella rolde haar ogen, alsof ze dat niet allang wisten. "Ja, dat mag u. Ik ben vrijgesproken omdat ik zelf nooit onvergefelijke vloeken heb gebruikt. Ik geloof ook dat mijn leeftijd in mijn voordeel sprak." De man knikte.

"En U bent nu woonachtig in Zweinstein?" Bella beaamde dat. "Heeft u deze man de misdaden zien plegen waarvoor hij terecht staat?" Bella grijnsde even tegen de Heer van het Duister, ze begon er van te genieten dat ze op dit moment de macht had en híj niet. "Ja, vele keren." De man keek haar streng aan, blijkbaar had hij zich voorgenomen om haar ook nog even door het stof te halen. "En U deed niets om hem tegen te houden?"

Bella lachte. "Ik deed niets om hem tegen te houden? Oh kom op man! Had jij dat gekund? Nee, ik deed niets om hem tegen te houden. Ik was jong en héél bang. Ik had medelijden met zijn slachtoffers, ja. Maar niet genoeg om mijn eigen leven te riskeren om het hunne te redden. Ik ben bang dat ik daar te egoïstisch voor ben." De tovenaarsraad mompelde.

"Dus u had het gevoel dat uw leven op het spel stond?" Het meisje lachte niet meer, een bittere uitdrukking verscheen op haar gezicht. "Ja. Het leven van al zijn volgers stond constant op het spel. U heeft de oorlog waarschijnlijk niet leuk gevonden. Misschien heeft u ook het gevoel gehad dat uw leven zó afgelopen kon zijn, maar bij ons was het net een beetje anders.

Wij moesten naar hem toe. Naar degene die ons elk moment kon doden. Wij moesten missies uitvoeren, wetende dat als we faalden we de volgende dag misschien wel nooit meer zouden zien. Weet u hoe het is om te leven in een constante dreiging? Een tastbare dreiging, één die je elke dag in het gezicht moet kijken? U denkt nu misschien dat wij ons dan maar niet bij de dooddoeners hadden moeten aansluiten. Maar sommigen van ons hadden geen keus. Ik bijvoorbeeld niet.

Ik had geen moeder meer, die had me bij hem gebracht voordat ze stierf. Ik kon niet weglopen zonder ontdekt te worden. Ik wilde niets slechts doen, maar ook niet sterven. Ik zat tussen twee vuren in. En er waren er meer zoals ik." Bella's ogen branden de zaal in. Enkele gezichten zagen bleek, andere genadeloos.

"U heeft net gezegd dat u deze man misdaden heeft zien plegen. Kunt u enkele voor ons beschrijven." Het meisje sloot even haar ogen. Wachtend tot een passende herinnering boven kwam drijven. "Ja, dat kan ik. Ze brachten een dreuzel voor de heer. Ze was jong. Heel jong. Misschien was ze nog een meisje, misschien was ze een vrouw, ik weet het niet.

Op zich was ze best mooi. Ze had van dat lange haar dat om haar schouders viel. Doodsbang was ze. Haar ogen waren groot. Haar kleding was gescheurd, er droop bloed uit haar slaap. De Heer van het Duister lachte. De aanblik van de vrouw was verre van grappig, maar toch lachte hij. Hij trok zijn staf en ze werd tegen een muur aangeslagen. Ze schreeuwde van de pijn, maar het klonk zwak, alsof ze al zo vaak had geschreeuwd dat haar stem het niet aan kon.

Zachtjes gleed ze naar beneden. Haar arm lag in een vreemde bocht, gebroken. Ze kreunde van de pijn. Hij liet haar omhoog zweven en sprak tegen haar. Hij vertelde haar gedetailleerd wat hij met haar ging doen. Hoe hij haar ging laten lijden. Ze keek hem walgend aan en zei: "Jij hebt mij alles afgenomen wat ik lief had. Je hebt mijn familie levend verbrand. Je kunt mij niet erger martelen." Later nam ze dat terug.

Hij gebruikte Crucio op haar, hij vernederde haar, liet haar lichaam opensnijden. Uiteindelijk gooiden ze benzine over haar heen en staken ze haar in brand. Ze stierf terwijl ze gillend rond probeerde te rennen. Daar slaagde ze niet in, want haar lichaam was te zwak, er was al teveel van haar gestorven." Bella's uitdrukking verraadde geen emoties. Op een vreemde manier maakte dit haar verhaal nog indrukwekkender.

"Wilt u meer verhalen? Ik kan u nog wel even bezig houden. Vaak zijn de verhalen indrukwekkender dan de statistieken. Velen stierven op haar manier. De weerlozen, de sterken. Er werd geen onderscheid tussen hen gemaakt. Velen stierven nadat ze hadden gesmeekt om de dood." De menigte zweeg. Uiteindelijk knikte de dikke man. "Vertelt u maar."

Het meisje maakt oogcontact met de menigte. Dit keer zou ze niet vertellen over een weerloze Dreuzelvrouw, maar over iemand waar iedereen zich mee kon identificeren. "Ze brachten hem een schouwer. Actief was hij geweest. Hij had pogingen gedaan om dooddoeners op te pakken. Enkele keren was hij er ook in geslaagd.

Zijn laatste poging was mislukt. Ze hadden hem te pakken gekregen en naar de Heer gesleurd. Ze hadden ook een klein kind bij zich. Een jongetje. Het was de zoon van de schouwer. Ze gooiden het kind op de grond en hielden het onder de crucio tot het stierf. De man moest toekijken. Eerst vocht hij tegen hen die hem tegen hielden. Toen hij in zag dat het zinloos was werd hij gek. Zijn ogen draaiden in zijn kassen. Hij gilde, maar het was onzin dat uit zijn mond kwam.

Toen het kind levenloos op de vloer lag staken ze zijn lichaam in de fik. De man wist zichzelf nu wel los te worstelen en stortte zich op het lijk van zijn zoon. Hij brandde met het kind." De meeste mensen keken nu alsof ze moesten overgeven. Bella ging genadeloos door. "Ze brachten hem een oude vrouw. Ze was de moeder van vijf kinderen.

Die kinderen waren nu volwassen en leefden in hun eigen huis met hun eigen kinderen. Haar man was dood en de vrouw woonde alleen in een huis bij een rivier. Ze hield haar kruidentuintje bij, brouwde de meest ingewikkelde drankjes en las veel. Ze had een collectie boeken van Gladianus Smalhart.

Eens in de zoveel tijd ging ze naar een tovenaarsbazaar. Alles ging goed, totdat ze op een dag thuis kwam van zo'n bazaar. In haar huis bevonden zich dooddoeners, die haar meenamen en naar de Heer brachten. Hij vernederde haar. Liet haar zijn huis schoon maken, zijn toiletten. Hij bedreigde haar, vertelde haar dat hij haar kinderen en kleinkinderen iets aan zou doen.

Hij deed haar pijn. Daar was niet veel voor nodig. Het schoonmaken alleen al zorgde dat haar vergevorderde reuma haar parten ging spelen. Haar lijden duurde dagen, weken. De Heer was haar niet genadig, want hij had veel plezier van haar lijden. En uiteindelijk stierf ze. Een venijnige Avada Kedavra. Ik kan nog uren zo door gaan, maar ik wil jullie niet vervelen."

De menigte zag er niet echt verveeld uit, wel alsof ze zich behoorlijk ziek voelden. Het kwam vooral omdat ze zich goed in konden leven in de laatste slachtoffers. De schouwer hadden ze op hun werk kunnen ontmoeten. De vrouw had hun buurvrouw kunnen zijn. En daarom maakte hun verhalen nogal wat indruk.

**Deze keer wil ik ook iemand bedanken die NIET voor het laatste hoofdstuk heeft gereviewd, maar wel voor de eerste drie. Miss Wand, je bent FANTASTISCH:): D**

**En natuurlijk Love Fantasy. Want die reviewd elke keer. En ik bedank haar elke keer. En dat doe ik nu weer. Dus Love Fantasy bedankt! WE hebben een L, we hebben een O, we hebben een V, en o jee, een E. Das LOVE. Want WE LOVE LOVE FANTASY!!! Joehoe…. (ik ben raar) (denk ik) (nee, weet ik) (geloof ik) (nee, weet ik!) **


End file.
